bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Disciple of Love Julia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740227 |no = 7188 |element = Thunder |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 98 |animation_move = 98 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = It is well known that priestesses of the Goddess of Love had the power to make people fall in love. Many inhabitants of the kingdom were afraid that Julia would rebel against the goddess out of resentment for having taken away her sight. She could have used her powers to amuse herself by making people fall in love. She could have even used them on the goddess’s champion so that he might fall madly in love with her and use his healing powers in order to bring back her sight. With time, Julia would have surely developed feelings for her savior, a factitious love that became genuine, a legend that could very well have created a holiday during which we celebrate lovers. |summon = |fusion = With more powers, I will amuse myself even more. |evolution = The hour of devotion has ended. It’s time to enjoy ourselves. | hp_base = 6614 |atk_base = 2680 |def_base = 2270 |rec_base = 2106 | hp_lord = 8069 |atk_lord = 3269 |def_lord = 2769 |rec_lord = 2569 | hp_anima = 9186 |rec_anima = 2271 |atk_breaker = 3567 |def_breaker = 2471 |atk_guardian = 2971 |def_guardian = 3067 |rec_oracle = 2867 | hp_oracle = 6951 | hp_bonus = 1600 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Freedom Quiver |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP & 100% boost to ATK, DEF for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount (20) & boosts Spark damage (100%) and BB ATK (250%) for 2 turns when HC collected exceeded certain amount (20) |lsnote = |bb = Cunning Arrow |bbdescription = 22 combo Thunder attack on all foes & adds chance to resist against 1 KO attack (self) (20%) & damage taken boosts BB gauge (4-7 BC) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Foxy Eye Ballista |sbbdescription = 18 combo Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), 8 combo Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts ATK of Water, Thunder types units (80%) for 3 turns & chance of raising allies from KO (10%) |sbbnote = 150% BB ATK boost per use, maxes out at 2 |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 18 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |ubb = Eyes Open |ubbdescription = 33 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 22 combo Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts ATK (300%) & adds chance to resist against 1 KO attack (80%) & chance of raising allies from KO (80%) |ubbnote = Angel Idol is applied before reviving an ally |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubbhits2 = 22 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 33 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Mindslaver |esitem = Julia's Wedding Ring |esdescription = Adds boost to BC, HC drop rate (40%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & 10% boost to all parameters for Male units (all) & if Julia's Weeding Ring is equipped, 30% to all parameters |esnote = |evofrom = 740226 |evointo = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to max HP |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Enhances max HP effect (+20%) |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill1_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_3_desc = 50% boost to ATK when HP is over 50% |dreamskill1_3_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Brave Burst |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Adds fill own BB gauge to max effect ot BB |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Enhances SBB's boost ATK of Water, Thunder type effect (+20%) |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Replace BB's own chance to resist against 1 KO attack effect to affect whole squad instead (10%) |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds boost to ATK (160%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's raising from KO effect chance (+5%) |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds Spark damage boost (100%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_5_note = |dreamskill3_6_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boost effect (+40%) |dreamskill3_6_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}